mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Männerabend
Männerabend ist die siebzehnte Folge der sechsten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertvierunddreißigste der Serie. Als die Mane 6 die Stadt verlassen, entschließt sich Discord, sich dem Männerabend von Spike und Big McIntosh anzuschließen. Dieser stellt sich jedoch als ein Fantasy-Rollenspielabend heraus. Inhalt Koffer Packen Fluttershy ist gerade beim Koffer packen als Discord zum Tee auftaucht. Beim Anblick des Gepäcks denkt er, sie hätte einen Überraschungsurlaub mit ihm vor. Fluttershy erklärt das Prinzessin Celestia mit den Mane 6 einen Freundschaftsbesuch in Yakyakistan macht, hat sie selbst auch gerade erst erfahren. Was auch heißt das der Tee abgesagt ist. Da Discord augenscheinlich nicht weiß was er tun sollen schlägt Fluttershy vor das er den Abend doch mit Spike und Big McIntosh verbringen könnte. Da kann Discord aber nur lachen. Doch sie meint es ernst und erzählt das die beiden immer irgendwelche Geheimaktionen machen wen die Mane 6 verreist sind. Da jedoch alle darüber bescheid wissen ist es zwar kein ganz so großes Geheimnis aber sie werden bestimmt Spaß haben. Doch kann Discord sich das mit Nebenfiguren nicht vorstellen, es sei den sie wären in einer Dimension in der das Gegenteil herrscht. Kurz um Polt er die Realität um. So freut sich Gegenteil-Discord schon auf den Abend. Jedoch hat er nicht mit Gegenteil-Fluttershy gerechnet, die es satt hat immer nett und freundlich zu sein. Schnell rückt Discord alles wieder zurecht und versucht es mal zu erklären. Er: Unglaublich, die Jungs: er hat schon vergessen um wen es geht. Fluttershy dachte es wäre eine gute Gelegenheit seinen Freundeskreis zu erweitern. Es sei den er hat angst das sie ihn nicht mögen. Discord durchschaut sofort das sie es mit Umkehrpsychologie versucht. Fluttershy meint das es nie schadet neue Freunde zu finden, worüber er mal nachdenken möchte, es sei den er könnte mitkommen. Abreise Discord begleitet Fluttershy noch zum Bahnhof und wünscht ihr eine fabelhafte Reise. Plötzlich führen die Gleise in einen aktiven Vulkan. Da wird es wohl nichts mit der Reise. Aber ihr Blick sagt alles und Discord lässt den Vulkan verschwinden. Da kommen die anderen in Begleitung von Spike und Big Mac dazu. Nach ein paar Andeutungen zu heute Abend brechen die Mane 6 zu ihrer Reise auf. Die Einladung So steht Discord nun alleine mit Spike und Mac am Bahnsteig. Und während sie hoffen das er nicht mit kommt hofft er das sie nicht rüber kommen. Doch sie kommen und fragen was er heute Abend vor hat und ob er mit ihnen rumhängen würde. Da er aber keine Lust hat behauptet Discord schon was vor zu haben. Also machen Spike und Mac ihren Männerabend wohl alleine. Doch beim Wort „Männerabend“ wird Discord neugierig, Kurz um kippt er seinen Terminkalender und will kommen um der Sache Klasse zu verpassen. Also verabreden sie sich für Sonnenuntergang in Twilights Schloss. Es geht los Stunden später ist es so weit und Discord zelebriert einen großen Auftritt als Basketballspieler. Er ist schon ganz aufgeregt und hat eine Liste der rüpeligsten Etablissements ins Ponyville, die überschaubare zehn Zentimeter kurz ist. Aber eigentlich wollten Spike und Mac im Schloss bleiben und Spielen. Da sagt Discord nicht nein und zaubert sie in einen Partykeller zum "Berühmte Ponys Scharade". Nur spricht Spike von „richtigen“ Spielen. Dabei denkt Discord an so was wie: beste Freunde in ein Labyrihnt sperren und gegen einander aufhetzen. Was er schon länger nicht mehr gemacht hat. (Siehe: Freundschaft über alles, Teil 1) Spike schwebte mehr eine Partie „Goblins und Gefangene“ vor. Der Horror für Discord. Goblins und Gefangene Spike erklärt das Goblins und Gefangene ein Fantasy Abenteuer Rollenspiel ist. Das ziel ist es den Squizard, einen Tintenfisch Zauberer, zu besiegen. Zur Story, der Squizard besetzt immer noch die letzte frei Stadt von Spiketopia, der Name des Landes, und hält Prinzessin Shmarity gefangen. Aber eins nach dem Anderen zuerst braucht Discord eine Charakter. Als er für den Namen seinen vorschlägt. Darauf erklärt Spike das er bei diesem Spiel seine Fantasie benutzen und jemand sein soll der er nicht ist. Als Beispiel zeigt Spike seinen Charakter Garbunkle, ein berühmter Zauberer der mit größten Respekt behandelt wird. Er ist auf Level Dreißig und hat besonders viele Punkte bei Intellekt und Auffassungsgabe. Macs Charakter Sir McBiggun, ein schwarzes Ritter Einhorn von Schloss Chadwick auf Level Siebenundzwanzig. Als dessen König sich mit dem Squizard verbündete hat er sich seine Ehre nicht beschmutzen lassen. So verbündeten sich die beiden um Spiketopia vom Squizard zu befreien. Discord macht keinen Hell daraus die Sache langweilig zu finden. Aber Spike will mit dem Charakter weiter mache. Da scherzt Discord wieso er den besten Namen des Universums in so was wie „Captain Wuzz“ ändern sollte. Der erscheint Spike aber perfekt. Nun geht es um den Stand, da gibt es Dinge wie Magier, Bogenschützen und Schurken. Discord schlägt eine Pause zum ausgehen vor, Ponyville macht sich ja nicht alleine eine Bunten Abend. Aber Spike meint das wen sie erst mal anfangen, er begeistert sein wird. Also lässt Discord sich auf Bogenschütze ein und sie können loslegen. Der Pastinaken Zauber Die Helden sitzen hinter Gittern im Verlies des Squizard. Das sie das ganze nur in ihrer unbegrenzten Fantasie abspielt ist Discord nicht sehr beeindruckt. Aber jetzt ist er am Zug. Spike erklärt das man prinzipiell alles tun kann was man will. Der Zwanzigseitige Würfel zeigt dann ob es klappt. Also steckt er seinen Kopf durch die Stäbe und fordert die sofortige Freilassung des Lord des Chaos. Damit diese Aktion klappt bräuchte er mindestens eine Siebzehn. Aber es wird nur eine Sechs und die Wache des Verlieses wütend. Da wirft Discord mal einen Blick ins Regelbuch und will einen Zauber wirken der die Wache in eine Pastinake verwandelt, doch für Gemüseverwandlungen braucht er mindestens elf Intelligenzpunkte. Trotzdem wagt es Discord weil das Spiele blöd ist. Eine Würfelwurf später steht fest das er sich selbst getroffen und in eine Pastinake verwandelt hat. Über das Bild müssen Spike und Mac lachen, sehr zu Discords Unmut. Laut Würfel lachen sich auch die Wachen schief. Und je wütender er wird desto lauter wird das Lachen. Also steckt Discord Mac in eine magische Seifenblase bis er aufhört zu lachen. Da er das Spiel unerträglich findet will Discord ihnen mal zeigen was ein Echter Männerabend ist. Ein richtiger Männer Abend Kurz um, zaubert er sie in einen Nachtclub mit Jazz, Tanzen und der beste Tisch den man mit Magie kriegen kann. Genau darum geht es. Doch Spike interessierter es nur das die Tische die perfekte Größe fürs Spiel haben. Zur Ablenkung zaubert Discord Schokomilchshaks, ein Kartenspiel mit Hunden am Tisch und einen Tanzwettbewerb, den sie gewinnen. Aber Spike und Mac bleiben dabei das sie ihr Spiel spielen wollen, wen Discord nicht mit machen will kann er ja zu sehen. Doch außen vor zu bleiben fast Discord als Beleidigung auf. Also zaubert er mächtig. Alles echt Spike und Mac finden sich als Garbunkle und Sir McBiggun im Spiel wieder. Zunächst ganz aus dem Häuschen lässt Discords böse Stimme ihnen nichts gutes schwanen. Da taucht der Squizard mit seiner Armee Skelettponys auf und befiehlt den Angriff. Als ein Pfeilhagel auf sie niedergeht zückt McBiggun einen Schild. Da hält Discord das Spiel zum Würfel an. Wen sie wenigstens eine Fünfzehn haben kann der Schild sie schützen. Der Hausgroße Würfel bleibt bei Siebzehn liegen. Doch nun treiben die Unholde die Helden in eine Höhle. Wo ihnen der Squizard echt eine auf den Pelz brennt. Was sie nicht lustig finden. Darauf stellt Discord die Frage. Warum sie ihn den dann überhaupt eingeladen haben. Antwort: Sie hatten Mitleid mit ihm. Das schockt Discord und er versetzt alles zum Normalzustand Versöhnung Discord kann immer noch nicht glauben das sie mit ihm Mitleid hatten. Spike erklärt das Fluttershy den beiden erzählt hat wie Discord sie angefleht hat zu bleiben und dann war er auch noch alleine am Bahnsteig gestanden. Discord versteht die Welt nicht mehr, den er hat doch Mitleid mit den Beiden. Weil er, er ist und sie sie. Die beiden wollten halt nett sein, es ist halt seltsam. Discord ist es peinlich das er den Abend ruiniert hat und man ihn nicht mal Cool findet. Er hält es für das beste zu gehen, schließlich hat er ja noch „so viele“ andere Freunde die ihn gerne sehen. Spike und Mac halten es auch für das beste, denn so kann er sie nicht mehr nerven. Wenn er irgend wo anders ist ganz alleine ohne Freunde. Den Gedanken können sie nicht ertragen und geben Discord eine zweite Chance. Sofort ist Discord wieder da und denkt das sie erkannt haben wie toll er ist und sie viel cooler sind wen er da ist. Der Blick der beiden darauf spricht bände. Nach zwei Anläufen entschuldigt sich Discord dafür das Spiel ruiniert zu haben und sich für etwas besseres gehalten hat. Er findet es am besten sie spielen schnell bevor der Abend noch kitschiger wird. Dazu haben Mac und Spike noch eine Idee. Den das Spiel zu Leben zu erwecken war zwar Angst einflößend aber auch irgendwie Fantastisch und jetzt würden sie gerne wissen ob Discord es auch etwas weniger schrecklich machen kann. Kein Problem. Was ein Spaß Als die Mane 6 zurückkommen stecken die Jungs gerade mitten im Kampf mit dem Squizard und seinen Skeletten. Dem sie ordentlich einheizen. Twilight hält einen stillen Rückzug für das beste. Nur Rainbow und Pinkie steigen in den Spaß mit ein. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 06:47: Der Rennsound des Mini-Discord wird häufig in Familie Feuerstein benutzt wen Fred mit seinem Wagen losfährt. *Z. 07:06: Discord als Basketballspieler ist inspiriert bei realen Sportlern. *Z. 07:07: Discords Auftrittsmusik ähnelt dem Song Get Ready for This von 2 Unlimited. *Z. 08:26: Das Spiel "Goblins und Gefangen" ist eine Parodie auf das beliebte Brettspiel Dungeons and Dragons. *Z. 08:53: Das Amulett des Squizard zeigt das "Cool S" oder auch "Stussy" gennant. Ein stilisiertes "S", das gewöhnlich häufig von Grundschülern gezeichnet wird. *Z. 09:34: Spikes Spielcharakter "Garbunkle" erinnert an den Zauberer Gandalf aus Der Herr der Ringe. *Z. 09:51: Big McIntoshs Spielcharakter "Sir McBiggun" trägt einen Helm wie man ihn im Videospiel The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim findet. *Z. 10:54: Discords Spielcharakter "Captain Wuzz" ähnelt dem Bogenschützen Legolas aus Der Herr der Ringe *Z. 13:26: Der Nachtclub und Discords Zoot Suit sind Anspielungen auf den Film Die Maske von 1994 *Z. 13:30: Ein Hintergrund Pony hat Ähnlichkeit mit der Cartoonfigur Betty Boop. *Z. 13:35: Ein weiteres Pony zeigt Ähnlichkeiten mit der Tänzerin Josephine Baker Auch bekannt als "Chiquita Banana". *Z. 13:56: Das Kartenspiel mit den Hunden basiert auf Cassius Marcellus Coolidges Bild "A Friend in Need" von 1904 aus seiner Dogs Playing Poker Serie. Fehler (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem der Fehler auftritt.) *Z. 03:54: An Spike hängt Twilights Schweif. Navboxen en:Dungeons & Discords Kategorie:Sechste Staffel